What Do I Stand For?
by Marquessate Dream
Summary: All things seem calm and peaceful in the small Medieval town, but a guild of Italian cobblers plan to overthrow the feudal lord. Things seemed simple at first, but with plague on the way nothing could be expected. Especially finding love.
1. And So the Web is Spun

**What Do I Stand For?**

**Chapter One: And So the Web is Spun**

**Warnings: Cursing and innuendos**

**Disclaimer: Mr. B and I do not own Hetalia or the Middle Ages**

* * *

A cheerful tune filled the small guild house. It was an old Italian song, beautiful and joyous, yet gentle and soothing. No words were heard, only the melody, hummed quietly. It was a familiar tune to many, especially all members of the small guild. The tune lead to the kitchen, were a small Italian cleaned dishes. It was much too early for chores; most of the guild house hadn't even awoken. Yet that didn't deter the small Italian one bit. He washed dishes, pruning his hands, and causing his thin shirt to become wet. He didn't honestly mind, even he wasn't supposed to do the dishes or any chores for that matter. The small Italian was too consumed with the task and the tune that he didn't hear the floorboards creak behind him.

"Feliciano?" Came a tired voice from the kitchen doorway.

The small Italian, Feliciano, quickly turned around. He hid his soapy wet hands behind his back and placed a smile on his face, though he was terrified. "C-Ciao, fratello, please don't sneak up on me like that again."

"What are you doing?" Feliciano's brother, Lovino, questioned. He raised an eyebrow, looking at his wet shirt.

"Nothing," Feliciano lied.

Of course Lovino didn't believe him. Quickly, Lovino made his way over to the Feliciano and moved him aside. He caught a glimpse of Feliciano's wet pruning hands, but he focused on the dishes in the sink. They were wet and some had soap on them. Lovino glared at his brother.

"Feliciano! We have apprentices for this! Don't do their work for them!"

"But, fratello! They've been working so hard recently, I thought they needed a break," Feliciano countered not looking Lovino in the eyes.

"They signed a contract, they made a commitment! They are here for this reason, idiota!"

"But, fratello-"

"No buts, Feliciano! Now go wake the apprentices and send them off on their usual chores. Half outside, half inside. "

"Si, fratello," Feliciano said submissively. He hung his head low, turned away from Lovino, and started towards the apprentice's quarters

"Also wake up Grandpa," Lovino said to the retreating form.

"What if he is with a woman? He was up late last night," Feliciano pointed out.

"So? He is the guild master. He needs to get his lazy ass up and do his damn job."

"Fratello! That is disrespectful! If Grandpa had heard you-"

"Well, he can't because he is still fucking asleep, idiota!"

Feliciano quickly scrambled away towards the apprentice's quarters, not wanting to prolong the conversation. Lovino honestly scared Feliciano to death sometimes. He was always raising his voice and cursing. Berating Feliciano seemed to be an everyday occurrence. Feliciano was so used to it by now that he didn't even think twice when his brother called him an idiota or told him he was useless. But no matter what Feliciano knew his brother loved him deeply, and that he would risk his life for him.

Feliciano walked at a slow pace, dragging his feet across the wood. He knew every nook and cranny this old building had to offer, each floorboard that gave away your position when playing hide and seek. He had been raised here after all. Yet every time he walked down a hallway he studied the walls like they were a cathedral's newly built walls.

Eventually, he made it to the small hallway where the apprentices slept. There were two bedrooms adjacent to each other and a washroom at the end of the hall. Inside the bedrooms were small groups of apprentices sharing the rooms. There were five in total, three boys and two girls, ages ranging from twelve to eighteen. Feliciano remembered finishing his apprenticeship when he turned nineteen. He might have been born into the guild, to become a member he'd still needed to become an apprentice like his brother of twenty-one, Lovino.

Lightly, Feliciano knocked on the door to his right, were the three boys slept. He didn't want to harshly disturb their peaceful slumber, so his knocking gradually grew louder. Eventually he peeked inside and drew the long curtains, flooding the room with warm sunlight. The window wasn't too large but he allowed enough light inside to stir the boys. Feliciano started to lightly shake their shoulders, one by one, oldest to youngest, till they all awoke. He gave them instructions to go outside and tend to the usual chores of gather water, fire wood, and things of that sort.

Once all the boys had awoken, Feliciano moved on to the girls. He exited the boy's room and closed the small space between him and the girl's room. He did the same routine of gradual knocking before entering and drawing the long curtains to a small window. The room was pretty, much identical in size and shape, the only thing different was the contents. Slowly Feliciano woke the two girls and told them to wash the dishes and clean up along with their usual chores. Feliciano exited the room and waited outside as the two groups finished getting ready for the day. The boys came out first, wearing work shirts and work shorts along with rubber boots. Their hair was messy and unkempt. They seemed rugged as they raced each other outside. Next came the girls in their dresses, with their hair in neat braids. They didn't look the best, but they were very beautiful.

Feliciano watched as the two girls walked passed him into the kitchen. When Feliciano was sure they were working he headed up the narrow staircase toward his grandpa's, the guild master's, quarters. It was a larger room down a narrow hallway. Slowly and attentively he walked down the hallway till he made it to the wooden door. He knocked lightly, gradually increasing the force like he had before with the apprentices.

Feliciano was very hesitant when opening the door, not sure what he would see. The room was dark and rather messy. The door creaked, causing Feliciano to wince. He peered into the room not finding his grandpa at first. After searching the room with his eyes, not daring to move from the doorway, he spotted a bundle of blankets on the floor next to the bed. Slowly Feliciano crept into the room and to the bundle poking it gently. He poked it again, gaining a groan from the pile. Feliciano peeled the blankets off one by one till he revealed human skin. It was his grandpa's, thats for sure. But it wasn't his face, it seemed to be his side. Feliciano moved the blankets, gladly keeping his grandpa's nether regions hidden.

"Grandpa?" Feliciano said as he moved hair from his grandpa's face.

A groan was his reply. Romulus, Feliciano's grandpa, slowly opened his eyes. They were tired and glazed, but nevertheless held a hint of happiness in them. Slowly, Romulus arose, propping himself up with his elbows. He yawned, breath reeking of alcohol. "Ciao, Feli," Romulus said sleepily after registering where he was.

"Buongiorno, Grandpa Roma," Feliciano said cheerfully. A large smile grew on his face. "You smell bad," he giggled.

"Come now, Feli, you should be used to the smell of a townsman! You go to the ville almost everyday," Romulus teased. "I'm surprised you don't smell like them yourself."

"The stench bothers me, Grandpa."

"You smell like a prince, Feli. Are you looking for a princess?"

Feliciano blushed lightly, avoiding eye contact. "No, Grandpa, a maiden hasn't caught my eye yet."

Romulus looked at his grandson quizzically. "You know, Feli, I am an old, old man."

"Si, Grandpa, I know. But you are still very handsome, and don't look a day past twenty-five!"

Romulus chuckled. "I doubt that, Feli. I am nearly twice the age of a working man. I'm surprised I lived this long, with all the things I've been through, all the thing's I've seen-"

"Please, Grandpa, don't make me sad. I couldn't think about losing you!"

Romulus chuckled again. "Losing me? Why, Feli, it'd take more than my old age to end me! I'm talking about why the hell I'm on the damn floor! What happened last night?!"

Feliciano let out a relieved laugh. "You went out to the town. You probably went drinking in celebration of a successful mission. I didn't know whether I should've expected a women in the bed, or ground in this case."

"Well Feli you see- Wait you know what until you get a bride I won't talk to you about this," Romulus said, standing and wrapping the blanket around his waist tightly. "Now go unless you want to watch your Grandpa change. And if you do we need to have a serious talk," Romulus playfully teased.

"No, Grandpa! I'm going, I'm going!" Feliciano said quickly and scurried out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

After a moment's consideration, Feli thought he could wake up Antonio to be nice. He went down the hall to Antonio's quarters. Slowly he knocked on the door, repeating his previous actions. He peeked into the room to find it completely empty and clean. Confused, Feliciano closed the door and continued walking down the small hallway to the stairs. As he did so, he heard snoring coming from Lovino's room. Curious, Feliciano peeked inside his brother's room, not bothering to knock.

What was inside the room surprised the Italian immensely. Clothes and blankets were thrown haphazardly around the room. It reeked of sweat and something else Feliciano couldn't place. But the most surprising thing in the room was Antonio, stark naked on Lovino's bed. Said man didn't even stir, apparently deep in slumber. Quickly and silently, Feliciano closed the door and hurried down the stairs.

Lovino walked over to the base of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at his brother's frantic scrambling down the stairs. The youngest girl behind him looked at Feliciano happily, oblivious to the shocked expression on his face. Lovino shooed her away, effectively getting her back to work and he and Feliciano alone.

"Feliciano...?" Lovino took an attentive step towards Feliciano, as he reached the landing. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing! I just saw something that I shouldn't have." It was the truth, just not all of it.

"Grandpa Roma naked?" Lovino guessed, giving a small laugh.

Feliciano looked away and shrugged, not confirming or denying Lovino's statement. Technically, it wasn't lying if it he didn't answer, so Feliciano stayed silent. He didn't like lying at all, especially not to his brother, but sometimes he had to. Feliciano didn't think Lovino wanted anyone to know about what was in his room. It even shocked Feliciano himself and he had been expecting something like this ever since he had first met Antonio.

Lovino patted his brother's back before walking away, towards the front door. He needed to collect a few eggs and some materials from the Market. He slipped on his rubber boots and grabbed a burlap sack before heading outside. The ground was muddy and hard to walk in, but the market wasn't too far. Lovino hurriedly walked down the well worn, muddy path that lead to the town. The Market was the center of the small town, for it provided most of the average person's necessities and more.

Many people met in the town to discuss news, rumors, and gossip about other town dwellers. Things were lively in the town, kids singing and playing. Music filled the streets as minstrels played tunes, and performers did the usual plays. Everything was normal, as it should be. Lovino sidestepped so a shepherd so he and his sheep could pass, but not all of them did. After a majority of the sheep had passed by a small lamb approached the Italian. Lovino bent down and patted the soft creature, gaining a _baa_ in return. He gave a soft smile before straightening up and shooing the lamb away. He was distracted by a commotion across the street and found it to be a worried mother yelling at her young boy.

"Don't do such stupid things! You could get hurt! Or worse, Der Teufel will come and steal you away at night!" And with that the young boy's face grew to a terrified expression. Lovino rolled his eyes. What a load of shit.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there readers. I must thank you for taking a chance on this story.** **And I hope you enjoyed it. I must thank my dear friend and beta Mr. B. They have been a wonderful inspiration and journal for my ideas. I wouldn't have been able to get this done without them.**

_**'Tis I, Mister B. Any grammatical/spelling errors are my fault. Please don't hesitate to point them out, beacuse my ass needs a little help sometimes. **_


	2. Der Teufel

**What Do I Stand For?**

**Chapter Two: Der Teufel**

**Warnings: My knowledge of the German language; or lack thereof**

**Disclaimer: Mr.B and I do not own Hetalia or the Middle Ages, or the German language**

* * *

The guild took care of the large plot of land they owned themselves, farming a few chickens and cows, and maintaining a small garden. They ran a small guild of cobblers on the outskirts of the Germanic town they got most of their business from. They acted like an ordinary guild, gaining apprentices and training them as usual. The apprentices tended to be orphans that wanted to make a living.

Though, they weren't just cobblers. They were much, much more. Secret spies and assassins, revolting against the feudal lord who ruled over them. It wasn't too bad, but the taxes were high enough to force anyone to sell their homes or anything else they owned. Poverty was rampant and the lord didn't even seem to notice. He stood on a high pedestal, not caring for the people who grovelled at his feet, begging for lower taxes and a place to stay. He went around, flirting with any women he thought beautiful enough to bear him children. He tried to keep it secret, especially after the incident with his first child. His first child is was only an urban legend, quickly hidden by the lord himself and seen as an old wives tale. The story didn't give much insight and, many people didn't believe it was true, but for those who did believe there is only one way they can describe the first child. A demon.

There was no other way to describe it. No one knew if it was a boy or girl, or if it even existed. Only fables and tales to allow their imaginations to wander. Some parents used it as a way to scare their children into being good and well mannered. Saying that the demon will come and steal them away at night if they aren't good, or things of that sort. It was horrible, but stories like that were everywhere. The lord didn't mention anything about the first child, but that didn't stop people from questioning him about it. If you were wise you would not say anything at all.

The term 'Der Teufel' came to be a common name for the first child. It was adopted since the lord was Germanic and spoke German fluently. It was a way to mock him without being persecuted. A simple name in German meaning, 'The Demon.' It was a simpler term than 'Ein Kind', or 'One Child.'

But that was just a story. And this was the real world, where Lovino had no time for such bullshit. He had no time to worry about stories to scare children. They were everywhere, and everybody had heard them. Even Romulus had told Feliciano and Lovino a few stories when they were little. Der Teufel was a relatively new story though, beginning not even thirty years ago. Lovino continued to walk through the market, buying clothes and materials along with fruits and vegetables. Everywhere he went he heard mothers threatening their children with Der Teufel.

Suddenly, ringing bells sounded, along with trumpets. The could mean one of two things; the lord, Aldrich, was paying a visit or there was important news. When Lovino saw high banners with the ever so familiar insignia he concluded that it was the lord. People parted quickly as he rode by on a a prized stallion. Lovino rolled his eyes and continued his shopping, pushing through the crowd. People gave him weird looks for not acknowledging the lords presence.

Lovino didn't care. The lord wasn't anyone important in Lovino's eyes. All he did was flaunt around, doing whatever he wanted. Eventually Lovino got tired of the accusing stares and decided to head back home. The walk was tedious boring, especially with the extra weight. The walk wasn't long, but it seemed that way.

Eventually Lovino made it back to the multiple story guild house. He walked calmly through the door, setting the groceries on the nearest surface. Lovino kicked his boots off and walked further into the house, leaving the groceries near the door. He yawned, stretching slightly. Feliciano's singing had woken him up very early, something he hated to do. He hadn't gotten up this early since he was an apprentice, training to become a member.

Slowly Lovino made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a tomato to snack on. It wasn't the most delectable food in the morning but he was too hungry to wait. He bit into the juicy fruit; after breaking through the tough outer skin, it felt like the tomato exploded in his mouth. Juice escaped from its confinement and squirted every which way; running down the side of his mouth. The Italian pulled away, slurping the juices still in the red fruit. He wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing to eat the juicy red tomato. It wasn't enough to quell is hunger, but at least it would hold him off till someone else became hungry enough to cook.

Feliciano, giddy as ever, practically skipped into the kitchen. He noticed his brother eating a tomato and decided to take one as well, as he was rather hungry. As he bit into the red fruit he hurried out of the room and out back, where a few of the apprentices were doing their chores. Feliciano helped them; showing them a quicker, more efficient way of getting eggs. He helped them with a few more things before sending them off the play. He threw the stem of the eaten tomato into the bushes and headed back inside where his grandpa awaited.

Romulus called his two grandsons and the cheerful Spaniard into his study, which was used mainly for non-shoe related business. He began discussing a new mission, dealing with the feudal lord. The small amount of townsfolk who knew about this particular cobbler's guild had begun to complain about the lord. They wished to secretly revolt and they knew if it was in high demand it would mysteriously happen at no cost.

Of course only a select few knew exactly what the cobbler guild did, but they were few and far between. Usually a member of the guild would wander the streets, seeing exactly what the populace wanted; what they needed. Then they would make a final decision of the best action to take, and recently the problems had been the lord.

"We need to do something about Lord Aldrich, now." Was the first thing Romulus said, showing the matter was serious.

"Maybe we could deal with this 'Der Teufel' matter, first," Lovino said jokingly. "It seems to be getting out of hand."

"Lovino, be serious. The lord is an issue that _needs_ to be dealt with immediately," Romulus scolded, a serious air about him. The room's other inhabitants sobered.

"Well, there had been a lot of complaints recently. But they rely on him," Feliciano brought up.

"Only because they have nowhere to go," Antonio countered. "What would we even do?" This time he directed his attention to Romulus.

"Maybe we can overthrow him?" Feliciano suggested.

"Sabotage, maybe?" Lovino wondered.

"Now, now," Romulus said, gaining attention before anyone else could add their two cents, "I say we go bigger."

"Bigger?" Antonio questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Si. I say we assassinate him."

The two young Italians, as well as the Spaniard, were surprised.

"But, Grandpa... wouldn't that cause suspicion?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh, we've dealt with that before," Romulus threw a look towards the sheepish Spaniard. "We can just move. It would be best if we did it soon anyway."

"And the apprentices?" Lovino said.

"They're orphans. They come with us."

"Are we just going to kill Lord Aldrich?" Feliciano questioned curiously.

"No, no, no, my silly grandson. We must plan. And thats where you two come in," he said pointing to his grandsons.

Both Lovino and Feliciano were confused, so Romulus quickly explained.

"You two will need to gather information."

"On what. He's the lord, there is nothing else we need to know," Lovino argued.

"Inside the manor, Lovino. That's where we will look."

* * *

**A/N: First and foremost I apologize profusely. There is no one to blame, save me and my laziness. I honestly tried to get this out sooner and I talked about it everday. I just wish to give you qualitly work. Also there has been serious matters that take up my time, but no excuses. Thank you very much for bareing with me and for reading the latest installment of 'What do I Stand For?' **

**Also an added note, a new story will be coming out soon titled 'Those Three Words'. There was something mentioned in this story that may confuse you, it will be cleared up in 'Those Three Words'**

_**I, Mister B, would like to mention that 'Those Three Words' is Spamano and takes place four years before this one. It is not reqruired to read one to understand the other, however. I apologize for any grammer/spelling errors; I cannot catch all, nor am I licensed in the art of beta-ing. I hope you enjoy, and have a happy Saint Valentine's day.**_


	3. Reconnaissance

**What Do I Stand For?**

**Chapter Three: Reconnaissance**

**Warnings: Implications of torture**

**Disclaimer: Mr. B and I do not own Hetalia, the Middle Ages, or anything mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black, it seemed like. Only the moon and stars lit the two Italians' path. It was a dangerous path since highway robbers filled the streets at night, but Lovino and Feliciano had nothing of value on them. They were clad in all black underclothes, (which, to be truthful, was pretty chilly) with a satchel each for important documents. Their boots were designed to be silent and quick and held many weapons. There was room for a small dagger on the inside lining of the boot, and each individual heel held a different kind of poison; one to tranquilize, and one to kill.**  
**  
It was the secret work of their guild, indeed handy and extremely clever. It'd taken Romulus many years to perfect it, making sure the sole was silent yet worked like the other boots, that the small heel was hollow but could still support the full weight of a young man, and most importantly that the boot was comfortable while offering amazing athletic support. The boots were leather and stopped just below the knee, wrapped in cloth so they wouldn't cause much noise.

Over both of their heads they wore a black cloak that cast a shadow on their faces. The end was roughly a foot of the ground and didn't cause much drag, which was good for creeping in the dark, still night; just after everybody tucked back in for second sleep. Even nearing the town it was dark, no lanterns lit, and no animals keeping guard. It was perfect.

It didn't take long before the two brothers reached the other end of the town, to the large manor where the lord stayed. Instead of taking the well worn road start to the manor, they took a hidden path in the woods that surrounded the manor. Keeping their presence secret was tricky work, since a small amount of guards protected the manor and a few servants were up and about in the inside, cleaning and whatnot.

After a few minutes passed they came to the stony wall of the manor house, a window a little ways over their heads. Silently, Lovino hoisted his younger brother up to gain entrance with little trouble. Once Feliciano was in he helped his brother in as well, not bothering to search the room first. Quietly, they shut the window, trying to leave no evidence that it had ever been opened.

Inside was just as dark as outside, if not darker, but only in the small room with no lit candles. Quickly, they shuffled to the wooden door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear before continuing. The pounding of their hearts, vibrating in their ears like the beating of a drum, made it difficult to listen for footsteps. Or to notice the door hinges needed a good oil, or that the floorboards needed to be replaced.

Unfortunately for them a stoic servant, barely older than Feliciano, heard the strange footsteps going in the wrong direction. The servants quarters were at the opposite end of the manor and should have been getting ready for second sleep. He ran his calloused fingers through his blond hair before waiting to see if people would appear in the doorway, if they had turned around and began to walk back. But the footsteps just grew fainter.

Eventually, the young man walked towards the doorway that lead to the hall where he had heard the creaking steps. By the time he'd reached the doorway and looked down the hall the footsteps had vanished along with any human life. He tentatively took a few steps down the hall, looking for what had made the noise. He continued to search, coming to a room where a faint glow of a candlestick was seen under the door. It was the study room. No one was ever in the study room after dark, and Lord Aldrich had already gone back to second sleep. Slowly he gripped the door handle, pulling it open to see two snooping young men.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed in his surprise.

The two Italians jumped and turned to the loud, german accented voice. Their faces drained of all blood as the noticed the servant. It was Lovino who acted first, pulling a knife out of his boot and brandishing it threateningly at the servant. Feliciano, who was too struck with fear to react before then, snapped back into reality and ran out to the hall to see if anyone else was coming. When he was sure the cost was clear he shut the door tightly, locking them inside.

It took both of the Italians full strength to tie the Germans hands together before sitting him down in a chair forcefully. Quickly, Feliciano continued his search, placing a few documents into his satchel before nodding and looking out a nearby window. Guards were visible outside so Feliciano shook his head 'no'.

The Italian brothers hoisted the German, who was currently struggling with his bonds and trying his best to shake them off, up before forcefully leading him down the way they had came, placing the knife on his back as a warning to not make a sound. It didn't take them too long to get back outside the manor house and into the small forest. They ran as fast as they could, causing the servant to stumble through the woods and town. By this time the servant was more than unhappy.

A few hours before sun up they reached the guild house, tired and dirty. Romulus was already waiting for them by the door; almost completely asleep. But when the old wooden door was hastily opened Romulus shot up to help bring in the rowdy servant.

"Whoa whoa! Who is this?!" Romulus exclaimed.

"We don't know," Lovino grunted simply, helping his grandpa to force the German into a seat while Feliciano ran to place the documents in the study and grab some rope to tie the servant to the chair. He had to stop for some fresh water from the well to calm himself. Feliciano couldn't believed they kidnapped someone.

A face a pure disgust (and annoyance) was on the German's face, as well as a glare that could kill. So Romulus, as suave and sly as always, approached the German servant, trying to seem friendly.

"So, young German, would you care to tell us your name?"

Silence was his only reply.

"Now, now, no need for long explanations," Romulus joked lightly, which the servant didn't find amusing. Romulus sighed before continuing. "Okay, you see this place? Notice the hammers, nails, and other sharp and dangerous objects? Well, before we use them I suggest you answer our questions." Romulus lightly growled, getting close to the German.

His reply was, again, silence and a mouthful of spit in his face.

Romulus wiped the saliva from his face before flinging away. "Lovino, take your brother upstairs," he said coolly.

"But, Grandpa-"

"Now!"

Lovino nodded, not looking at his brother as he groped for his arm. When he got a hold of it he sprinted upstairs, tugging his brother along. No sooner did they get upstairs and into their shared room, they heard the sound of Romulus' study door being slammed and a muffled scream through an almost soundproof room.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. First let me apologize for the delay in this chapter. There has been of a lot things (both good and bad) in our lives. So I'll keep this short and simple. I have no excuse for this delay and I find no purpose in having one. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**_Hahaha, look who finally got off their lazy ass! Yes, 'tis I, Mister B. When you have a mood and good music, nothing can stop you! Though, I probably screwed this beta-ing job so hard it'll most likely never walk again, it's a pleasure getting to get a first hand look at Aiya's genius. (And getting to contribute is splendid as well.)_**


	4. Shattered Glass

**What Do I Stand For?**

**Chapter Four: Shattered Glass**

**Warning: Implied torture, slight abuse**

**Disclaimer: Mr. B and I do not own Hetalia or the Middle Ages **

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in hushed whispers between two brothers too tired to sleep. They sat on the floor in Feliciano's room, he had been worried for the servant boy turned hostage. Even after countless times told to stop thinking of such matters a muffled cry still rung in Feliciano's ears. Over and over he heard the pain in his cry and even felt it himself. He felt so bad for the boy, being kidnapped and tortured so horribly. He realized that feeling remorse was not for people like him. People of the night, following orders with no complaint. He was someone, this guild was for people to be trained in a fashion so that such feelings don't plague them like a fever that you can't shake. But he was here worrying over someone he didn't know that was in the hands of someone he trusted with his own life. Such gentle hands to caress a baby's cheek yet so brutal to kill a man with nothing short of a second thought.

Only in the early morning hours when the sun shone through the small window and cascaded streaks of bright light into the darkened room, did the brothers rise to greet the day. Their legs were weak and cramped from crouching all through the night on the hard wooden floor, not finding their bed suitable. Using each other as support they made their way down to ground level, finding Antonio cooking in the kitchen. It seemed he had arisen much earlier than either of them, letting them break their fast with a delectable serving of food. It was much larger than their usual piece of a tomato or bread to start the day off.

Of course the meal wasn't anything special; consisting of bread, ale, porridge, and a small sliver of meat. Presumably an old deer had wandered into someones garden and they felt apt enough to share it with the neighbors. Neatly chopped tomatoes and vegetables were also present, recently picked from the garden it seemed. This wouldn't come often, only when money was well or a holy day approached. Meat, a tasteful rarity, surprised the young Italians.

They sat at the table as Antonio set it; placing the food in the middle along with empty bowls at each seat. "Fetch the apprentices," Antonio said, shooing off Feliciano. Feliciano stood but was stopped abruptly by an hand on his arm.

Confused, the younger Italian looked down at his brother, an eyebrow quirked. Why would he stop him?

"You, stay," Lovino said pulling him down as he rose, "with what you were talking about last night I want you in someone's sight at all times."

Frowns were shown on the faces of all the nearby members as Lovino headed towards the apprentices' rooms. Once he disappeared around the corner Antonio immediately turned towards the young Italian sitting at the table. He was surprised to see that he was looking right back with pleading eyes.

"I can ex-"

"No, tell me exactly why he doesn't want you out of sight."

"Just words that slipped, but I need your help."

"What words?"

"Pay no mind t-"

"_What words_?" Antonio pressed again.

"I was just worried over the prisoner, now-"

"Don't worry over him! Your grandpa wouldn't do much harm."

"But we heard screams!"

Antonio was silent for a moment, thinking the words over, before replying. "From where?"

"Grandpa's study! I-It was the servant boy, the prisoner. He was crying out. Grandpa did something and I need to know!"

Antonio sighed, taking a seat adjacent to Feliciano. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He might get in trouble with Lovino and Romulus, but the pleading shown in the young Italian's eyes was too much to bear. He hated when he was given those eyes. He cursed his kind heart.

"Fine," Antonio had to place a hand on the shoulder of the Italian as he grew excited, suppressing his jitters, "but don't do anything too foolish."

"Thank you!" Quickly Feliciano ran to the study, grabbing as much bread and vegetables as he could carry, using his shirt to hold them.

Once he managed to get the study door open with his back he noticed that a rank smell filled the room. He scrunched his nose as he turned to look for the boy, the curtains hadn't been drawn so the room was fairly dark. The room was dirty as well; papers were scattered everywhere and the desk had been overturned. That's when his eyes focused on the figure in the middle of the room, slumped in an old chair. It seemed the hands were tied in the back and that he was sleeping. Upon noticing the small cuts in his clothing, stained with blood around the edges, and the bruises that littered his body, Feliciano's arms went limp at his sides.

An orchestra of thumps and crashes filled the ears of the two boys, stirring the sleeping one into a state of half consciousness. Felciano didn't flinch, he didn't stir. He was frozen to the spot where he stood, eyes locked on the injured boy. His Grandpa did this?

A few spilt vegetables rolled to the feet of the blond stained with blood. His wrist's burned from the rope bound too tightly around them, and he didn't even attempt to reach for it. His stomach yearned for the succulent nutrients, and an audible growl from the neglected organ made that clear. One bite; just one.

Suddenly a voice broke through the barrier surrounding the petrified young Italian. He didn't pay mind to the words that fogged in his head, but it broke him from his stupor. The voice belonged to his brother. It was screaming and shouting, but a calmer voice followed along with timid, scared ones urged to go away. Antonio was there defending his juvenile, curious act that could only lead to trouble. Feliciano turned away from the grotesque mess and in the direction of the voices that blurred together. He stumbled towards them and then past them, to their confusion. He hurried upstairs where he knew his grandpa would be resting peacefully, no concern over what he had caused.

He couldn't believe that his grandpa would do such a thing, but that didn't stop him as he charged into the old man's room. Tears threatened to fall from his confused eyes. The force he had used to open the door caused it to slam against the wall, creating a loud noise that rudely stirred Romulus awake, at least that's what Feliciano thought. No sooner did the old man hear the onslaught of very colorful words from his youngest grandson. Words he had never expected leave such a kind mouth.

"How could you! Demone! That's what you are! A devil! Hell will have your soul! Devilman!"

Feliciano would've continued on until his lungs gave out, but a resounding slap stopped him. Next thing he knew, he was on his knees and a small trickle of blood was flowing down his cheek. His ears rang and his eyes began to burn with the need to cry as he felt immense pain and his cheek beginning to swell. He lightly pressed his finger to the pained area, pulling back to see the same red liquid he had seen on the boy in the study. Blood, his blood.

He couldn't form words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish searching for water which he can not find. He could feel the vibrations of heavy footsteps approaching from downstairs; there were two pairs. There was yelling, but he couldn't pick out the words. He didn't dare look up, fearing the loud voices thrown around. He felt a hand grip his forearm and yank him onto his feet. He stumbled and had to use his aid to the full extent. Once he was out of the room he dared a look at his aid. It was Antonio, rushing him downstairs and away from the raised voices of his kin.

Feliciano stumbled to the kitchen as the voices raged up stairs. He flinched as a crashing sound echoed through the house. He was sat down in a chair against the table, Antonio in front of him to asses the damage. He had to pry the Italian's hands from his face to clean the small cut against the rapidly swelling cheek. Feliciano flinched away at Antonio's attempts; the cut hurting worse emotionally than anything could ever hurt physically. It took many attempts before he was able to help the Italian.

Another door opened, gaining the attention of both Antonio and Feliciano. It was the study door and heavy, uneven footsteps followed. The German servant boy stepped out, rubbing his wrists before occupying his hands with keeping himself standing, using the wall as support. The Italian stood, ignoring his own injuries. He looked at the boy in shock before turning to Antonio, confusion clearly written on his face.

"When you ran upstairs we untied him before chasing after you."

Quickly, Feliciano turned back to the boy and took a few steps closer. The boy's head shot up and a glare was evident on his face. The Italian, becoming slightly nervous, took a step back. He steeled himself before trying to near the German again. The servant boy straightened himself up, forcing a blank, yet hard expression onto his face. He didn't move from his spot as thin fingers were lightly placed on his arm. His eyes moved to the light, feathery touches, never changing his expression. The Italian was timid and nervous, and the German could tell. The fingers moved upward, assessing the damage of the muscular form through the thin fabric. He could see why it was so hard to bring him here. The hand eventually made it to the strong, hard face.

The jawline was prominent, but sadly bruised. His hand brushed over a cut, causing the German to flinch slightly. The Italian quickly retracted his hand as if he had been burned. Slowly, he turned towards the table, throwing a myriad of glances over his shoulder and wanting the boy to follow; slowly, he did. Feliciano began to dress the boy's wounds as soon as he was close enough, making sure to be gentle. He could hear footsteps upstairs, at least the yells had died down.

He ignored the footsteps and the door slam, though he couldn't help but to flinch at it. It wasn't long before Antonio had disappeared up the stairs to make sure everyone was okay. That left Feliciano and the boy he was tending to.

"I haven't heard you say much."

As expected there was only silence. This didn't deter the Italian one bit as he continued to help the German.

With all the struggling he did last night it surprised Feliciano that he was so calm. He was cleaning a small gash on his face when rough, calloused fingers grazed over his swollen cheek. The Italian flinched slightly, the hand was gentle albeit frigid. His own hands stopped their motions as the German continued his. Feliciano's face grew a little red before pulling back and covering the swollen area with his own hands.

The German slowly moved his hand back. "Ludwig."

"What?"

"My name. It's Ludwig."

Feliciano didn't reply, hearing footsteps approach. Antonio had returned, an empty glass flask in his hand. There was a slight eerie tone as he tossed it out into the garden, flask shattering between the rows of harvested tomatoes. His jaw was set and he paid no mind to the gazing eyes.

"Ale, half the bottle the night before and the rest in the morning. Coating the pain in his head with another drunken session."

"But he had been asleep." Feliciano hurried to the Spaniard throwing a final glance to the German, to Ludwig, as he hurried to the Spaniard's side.

"He wasn't. He was just laying down in a drunken stupor." Antonio seemed almost disappointed by Romulus.

"I startled him. When I barged in. Didn't I?" Feliciano knew the answer, and Antonio realized this not answering him.

"Is Lovino alright?"

Antonio visibly cringed. Lovino had taken the brunt of Romulus' words, and a few strikes. Antonio did everything he had to calm the Italian down and confront the older man; finding himself an empty flask and a bruised shoulder.

Romulus never acted like this not even when he was drunk. He never struck his grandsons, nor any of his charges. Something was wrong, very wrong. And it left the guild stunned. They were balancing on a tightrope, a group of tumblers in front of a king.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. And I apologize in advance for next chapter may be a tad bit late. Next week I have many performances in both band and Shakespeare plays. I have many responsibilities and I apologize. But I promise I will get the next chapter out as fast as I can.**


	5. First Day of the Rest of Forever

**What Do I Stand For?**

**Chapter Five: First Day of the Rest of Forever**

**Warnings: I believe there might be some foul language**

**Disclaimer: Mr. B and I do not own the rights to Hetalia or the Middle Ages**

* * *

The next few days were hard. Very hard. Romulus rarely came out of his room and Ludwig was forced to stay in bed for many hours a day until he was healed. Feliciano visited him every day with the younger apprentices so they could play games and talk. Of course they had to finish their chores before they were allowed to do so.

Feliciano was in charge of Ludwig's recovery and took his job very seriously. They took walks through the forest every day not daring to venture into town. They would picnic under trees and talk about different things everyday. Yet the conversation would always wander back to the same topic.

"What was it like? Living in the manor?"

Ludwig replied with a shrug before saying anything. "I was a servant boy."

"Still lived under the same roof as the lord."

"Some nights. On warm nights we might sleep in the barn."

Feliciano giggled slightly. "With all the animals?"

Ludwig nodded a small smile creeping onto his face. "Yes, made it easier when choosing the pig to cook the next day. You could feel the fat and meat as you sleep."

"I wouldn't have thought of you as one to cuddle."

Ludwig's face became slightly red. "I'm not saying that I am."

"But you're not saying that you aren't!"

Ludwig did not reply as he looked away from the small picnic area they had set up. Feliciano, now on his hands and knees tried to maneuver so he could see the blushing blond's face. But he was interrupted by the the clattered sound of armored horses and a carriage. Looks of confusion adorned their faces as they both stood and discarded the last of their meal. They were hidden in the thicket of trees well away from the guild house but they were still able to see the path that lead from the town.

As the carriage neared, the meaning behind the visit became clear. A young skinny man hopped from a stallion, dark hair parted on the side and a look that said he didn't want to be here. He was dressed elegantly and walked, with certain grace that only royalty should have, through the dirt and mud with a look of disgust.

It was plain to see that the inside of the carriage, adorned with insignias, held the feudal lord and the man who had been riding on the horse beside it was his son and heir. They were surrounded by guards that rode horses, iron laden and prepared for battle. Yet there was no war nor threat nearing.

A few guards followed after the young man and knocked on the old wooden door. It wasn't long before Grandpa Roma opened the door. Neither Ludwig nor Feliciano could make out their words but it was obvious. From the look of boredom on the face of the interviewing boy and the look his Grandpa gave they were being questioned about Ludwig.

Felciano tensed and he could tell Ludwig had as well. They kept silent, Feliciano giving pleading eyes to the blond. He didn't want to be caught and he had been enjoying his time with Ludwig. He prayed he wouldn't tell.

His prayers were soon answered; the man gave a quick nod before turning on his heel and walking back to his stallion, the guards following behind him. He mounted his horse and rode off, the carriage wheels protesting any form of movement but soon budging as it followed behind. Feliciano flattened himself against the ground as to not be seen and pulled Ludwig down with him.

There was a slight jerk of the bushes but it was merely shrugged off by the guards as they went to pester other houses outside of the town. Ludwig had landed on top of the small brunette, his elbows catching him before he crushed the Italian. A blush, darker than before, was evident on his face but he didn't move until he was positive they had passed.

Once the sound of hooves had disappeared into the distance Ludwig rolled from above him onto a patch of grass beside him. Felciano had avoided eye contact through the entire ordeal and sat up, still looking away.

"I'm sorry I hadn't-"

"No don't worry, It was my fault." Feliciano interrupted, still not looking in his direction.

Ludwig's lips formed a line as he held back from uttering another word. He sat up and looked in the opposite direction, not having anything to say anyway. A few moments passed this way until Feliciano broke the silence.

"We have to leave."

"What?"

"We have to travel to a new territory, just until the lord stops his searches."

"And were exactly shall we go?"

This time Feliciano was the one to reply with a shrug. "Anywhere, I guess."

Ludwig sighed. "He's searching for me. I have to go back."

"Y-You can't!" Feliciano finally turned to face the taller man, tears in his eyes, "Y-You can't leave! Please! You make me feel special, like I'm more than some stupid Italian! You actually think my work is neat and excellent and I don't get that very often."

Feliciano could be so emotional and he hated that fact. He seemed so much like a maiden locked away in a tower with nothing but tears and wishes on an evening star. Ludwig sighed, cursing in how he could easily fall victim to the emotional man.

"Very well. But if we must leave we also must return. You to the guild house and I to the manor."

A faint, ghost of a smile made it's way onto Feliciano's lips as he gave Ludwig a hug. "I promise."

Ludwig was hesitant in hugging back, but finding that the Italian wouldn't move until he did, he gently wrapped his arms around the other in an unfamiliar action.

"Shall we tell the others and pack our things?" Ludwig asked, trying to break the hug and succeeding.

"We mustn't, they would never let us go."

"So we lie and just leave?"

"Is it actually lying if we never speak?"

Feliciano, with a small mischievous smile, stood and extended his hand, ready to leave.

"And we're going to walk all the way to another territory?"

"And maybe hitch a ride while we're at it."

"You're insane, do you realize that?"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize a great deal to the ones who follow the story. We have been rather lenient with updates. Some very... important problems arose concerning me. **

_**Ho shit, it's an update (wait we have a language warning on this don't we? Oh, I'm good). Hehehe, how long has it been this time? I don't even know. It's just that everything happens so much. Like Feli running away with Ludwig? Who even does that? Feli. That's who.**_


End file.
